This invention relates to improvements in my earlier three part interarch dental appliance entitled "Apparatus for Cushioned Bite Jumping and the Correction of Class II Maloccluslons" which was patented on Oct. 21, 1997 (U.S. Pat No. 5,678,990). This device, by applying mechanical linkages and cylinders enclosing a force module to achieve the forward backward orthodontic-orthopedic forces between upper and lower teeth (and supporting bone), creates a normal bite. The teeth and bone structures are thus moved into proper orientation under controlled conditions. This apparatus, however, employs a relatively complex force mechanism between its parts. This force mechanism is expensive to manufacture and complex to assemble or replace when adjusting the appliance during treatment. In the present invention, a simplified U shaped compression force module has been substituted for the previous mechanism with no tubing or guide pins. Attachment to the rest of the apparatus is simple and carried out by means of two loosely riveted connections.